1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plated steel wire having enhanced corrosion resistance and enhanced workability useful for various wire netting products to be used outdoors, such as wire fabric container for revetment (shore protection), wire netting, safety net and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a zinc-aluminum alloy plated steel wire, a steel wire having a plated layer containing magnesium of 0.8-5% by weight has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application JP2001-207250A, paragraphs 0018-0019). The presence of the magnesium in the plated layer gives the plated steel wire excellent corrosive resistance. In this zinc-aluminum alloy plated steel wire, a hard intermediate layer (zinc-aluminum-magnesium intermediate layer) is formed between the plated layer and the steel wire, and hardness of the resultant plated steel wire becomes high. Therefore, from the viewpoint of workability, it is desired that the thickness of the intermediate layer be 20 μm or less, and that the total deposition amount of the plated layer and the intermediate layer per unit area of the steel wire surface be approximately 220-280 g/m2.
However, there remains a problem in that the workability is poor, even though the thickness of the intermediate layer is reduced, since the hardness of the plated layer is excessively high.
In addition, a method for producing a plated steel wire having a total deposition amount of the intermediate layer and the plated layer per unit area of the steel wire surface of 700 g/m2 or more has not been developed and it has been widely conceived that to obtain such a plated steel wire is extremely difficult.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a plated steel wire having excellent corrosive resistance and excellent workability with the total deposition amount of the intermediate layer and the plated layer being increased; a plating bath composition for producing such a plated steel wire; a method for producing such a plated steel wire; and a wire netting product formed of such a plated steel wire.
Illustrative, non-limiting embodiments of the present invention overcome the above disadvantages and other disadvantages not described above.